


Poli One Shots

by Bryan_W



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: BL, Boy Love, Coming Out, Fight for your boyfriend, Fights, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26146309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bryan_W/pseuds/Bryan_W
Summary: A Book  composed of several one shots of Polishipping (RedxGold) since I cannot write full stories anymore.
Relationships: Gold & Red (Pokemon Adventures), Gold/Red (Pokemon Adventures), Hibiki | Ethan/Red
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. You and Me in the Tropical Beach

6/25/2020  
~~~  
How long has it been? 6, 7 years? Well, we officially got together when I was 16 and a half so it would be 9 years since then. 9 full years of being together. And I only see it being more than that now.

I could remember the first time I was actually catching feelings for another guy. It was quite ridiculous now that I look back. In the summer of my 14th age, I went to the community pool to cool off and chat with friends. I really didn't think much of it since well, I was only focusing on having fun and cooling off. But I'm the guy's changing room, I started to look at the older guys. Some of them having noticeably built bodies, muscle, and structured features that caught the eye of mine. I could feel a tingling sensation inside of me and I couldn't just help but stop staring at them. Until one of my friends snapped me out of my trance and pushed me into the pool.

From that moment on, I started to realize that, well shit. I like guys. I'm not going to lie, I had a bit of denial on what my sexuality was. Because for the longest time, I've always liked women. And other people know that so would they think I would be lying? But later on, I become comfortable on stated that I was bisexual. And oh boy did I get rejected by a lot of guys because of their straightness.

Come around when I was 16 in the summer, Red was coming to Johto for a relaxing vacation. I remember him texting me saying that we hang out during this time and have Pokémon battles with each other. And I was excited as well. It's been a while since we have last met in person. Texting and calling aren't the same as talking in person so having to finally meet him again was something to look forward to.

When Red did arrive, he was going to Cianwood City. Where the temperature is always warm and sunny. Tourists love to go there for the lovely beach scenery and swim. So it would no surprise to hear that Red went to that part of Johto for his vacation. He invited me to tag along with him and I really appreciated it.

When I last saw Red, our height wasn't a major difference. At the time, he was just a bit taller, but seeing him after a few years, wow has he grown. I was on my toes in order to reach the mouth level. But hey, I was still younger than him so I had a bit more time to catch up. I also noticed how his eyes changed. They were a candy apple red, but now, they're darkened into a crimson red. And boy were they gorgeous.

Oh yeah, Red was also accompanied by the other seniors too.

The first thing Red wanted to do was to test my skills in battle. But he was quick to take it back since Blue said that they're on vacation because Red keeps going into battles and wearing himself out. Which I just snickered at.

Throughout the vacation, Red and I bonded again. We always activities to do each day, and spent the whole day together. We stayed at the hotel where after the done was gone, we'd have a good night's rest on the king-sized bed. However, I felt different. 

The first time we went to bed it was a bit awkward. Though Red said he didn't mind sleeping together, for me, I was tense. And I guess Red could tell because he faced towards my direction and brushed my hair, speaking softly. And at first, I was startled but it somehow works. Now that I look but, I think Red made a move on me.

But I could remember how it made me feel. As he toyed..erm I mean comforted with me, my heart was beating rapidly and my face was blazing up. It was strange to have a guy do that to me. I haven't felt this with another anyways, but still, it was usually me making a move and not the other way around. 

The days after that started to bother me because we decided to go swimming at the beach. We were dressed in our summer clothes. a Hawaiian shirt buttoned shirt, swimming trunks, and sandals. We had sunscreen on because I don't want to be indoors all day feeling the pain of sunburn.

Anyways, when I got the chance to see Red's body. I saw how toned he became. The once seemingly flat body was now a defined, detailed, muscle gaining body that only made one's imagination wander all over the place. For me, it would be to get to know that body well and see what it had hidden under those shorts. It was impossible for me to look away for so long, knowing that it would be covered by the waters soon enough. My trace had ended once Red called my name to hurry up. That day, I knew that my feelings of Red were developing.

Of course, I tried to hide any of this. I'm not sure how Red would react if I told him that I had feelings for him. We slept together in the same bed, and he could think that I was just exploiting this vacation for my own benefit. Or he'll just not want to be my friend anymore. Or just throw me out completely!

Gosh, I was a coward back then. I knew I shouldn't be afraid to tell my friends what I'm feeling. Especially to someone like Red who is always offering a helping hand and listening to others.,

So I had contained my affection as much as I can, with a little flirting here and there. Luckily Red was too dense to realize it. But I had a feeling that Red was always playing with something. Like this one time down at the beach. It was night and my seniors had a bond fire going. Red and I were sitting down on the beach towel and gazing at the fire burn while talking. I remember his fingertips brushing against my own that were resting on the ground. I didn't move away and I guess Red took that opportunity to merely intertwine them. And it was clear that Red was trying his own thing. I for one was blushing and turned away so that Red couldn't see my face. This went one for the next five minutes which Red didn't bother to move his hand. My mind was telling me to move my hand away, but my body was refusing to do anything. But I managed to peep out a few words.

"The sky is beautiful tonight." I started as the twinkling stars glimmer from the vast of space.

"Not as beautiful as yourself." 

Not as beautiful as me??!! What?! Did, did he flirt with me?! No way did Red out of all people just flirt with me. I was so embarrassed that my face was clearly burning of fire when I hear those words. I felt Red's finger pull away from mine. And then, I felt a hand cup my chin and I was turned to face Red's direction.

My eyes caught glimpse of Red smiling with his eyes dilating when we locked sights each other. His thumb brushed against my cheek and my body was reacting in a pleased and calming manner. I closed my eyes and let myself sink into the palm of his hand and I heard him giggle. I never realized how close he had gotten before eventually, I felt his soft, warm lips press onto my very own.

My heart had skipped a beat and my eyes immediately shot up. I saw his face directly onto mine and his lips sucking onto me. I could feel my heart melting from the sensation. As I sat there helplessly, Red parted from the kiss. His eyes slowly open and when I got a good glimpse at them, they were sparkling of joy. He placed his hand on top of mine. This felt like a dream. No way this could be real.

"Gold. I know you got the hint. I like you For a while now actually. I don't remember specifically when, but I've always wanted to hang out with you. It's why I came here, to begin with. My plan was to tell you how I feel. And that is that I like you. Not just as a friend, but much more" Finally, Red's true feelings were out of his mind. And then I realized that Red was truly confessing.

There was a moment of silence between us. We just heard the crackling sound of the burning firewood and the chatter between my other seniors. I haven't responded because I needed to moment to think. Red actually likes me. All this time I was spending time with him, he was fighting the urge not to overextend and not do anything that might harm our friendship. But, he never knew, I liked him as well.

"I'm sorry that I kissed you." His voice echoed in my head. I looked at him, his head was facing down and his hands were retracted in between his legs. But his facial expression. There was guilt all over it. He shouldn't be.

"Red" I reach out to him. My hand on his cheek. I made him face my way and surprised him with a kiss. I heard him gasp when I did. His nose inhaling the air as the shock of me kissing him was being acted on. But soon, he started to cup my face and kiss me back. And I could feel him smile during that moment.

After that, we gazed in each other's eyes. I couldn't help but grin.

"I feel the same way," I say to accept his feelings towards me.

Red's smile widened and I couldn't help but laugh. He put me into an embrace.

"Does this mean that we're going out?" I asked Red as he pulls away from the hug. He looks at me and then gave his answer. 

"Yeah, I'd love that." Red leaned forward and kissed me once more.

After that, Red and I just sat there until the rest of the seniors wanted to go back to the hotel.

When we slept that night, being close to each other felt much better than before. Now that we're pretty much together, being this close wasn't uncomfortable anymore. It felt right and snuggly.

Our vacation after that night we're full of excitement, dates, and joy all over. Red and I spent a lot of time together, whether it be on the beach, at the shops, restaurants, or even at home. Because after the vacation was up, Red was going back to his home region to do League work. So we had to do as much as we can before the final day. However, we planned to see each other often. Every season, Red and I will meet up at either's region to catch up and go on dates.

Our relationship was stable. We had a few bad days and had a break up because I didn't like how women were always around Red and one of them ended up kissing him when I had come to visit. That was the first thing I saw after many months. But we eventually got everything clear and we got back together. Then, we grew as a couple and solve our problems together.

Which leads us to the present. We were on the beach having a wonderful time. Having drinks, going in the water, and then when the sun was setting, chatting on the shore. It was quiet after a while with only a few people on the beach and the ocean water splashing across the land. It was nice. Then Red had something to say and he wanted us to walk along the shoreline. I agreed to his request and we head off.

"Gold, you've brought joy, love, and excitement in my life. Another purpose in life other than being the great league champion at the time. Someone to care and love. Being with you, I was able to look forward to something new." Red started to go on a speech for whatever reason and I listened for what was he trying to get? So I asked.

"Red, you don't need to go off on an essay. You can just tell me what's up." I say as I held his hands so that he knew I would be able to listen to what he needs to say.

"Haha, sorry. What I mean is.." he breaks loose and picks out a small black box from his pocket. He went down on one knee, open the box, and ask me something I never thought would happen with us "Gold, will you marry me?"

No words could describe how this moment in my life was. The question everyone yearns for, I had been asked. After my state of awe, I gleamed with happiness.

"Yes!" I answer and gave Red an enormous hug. After, he set the ring on my finger. The gold ring shined as the sun beamed its rays of light onto it. Making it the most ablaze thing I had ever laid my eyes on. After Red of course.

"Wow, this. This is amazing! The ring is so beautiful." I remark as I examined the ring in my finger.

"I wanted it to be special. So I had picked out the best ring for you. It might have been expensive, and I almost lost it, but it was worth it for my Goldie" Red speaks with a cheery voice and I gave him the most passionate kiss.

"Thank you, Red. For everything. I'm glad we had built this relationship to what it is now. Red, you're special to me and I know you know that. And I love you so much." I say with the upmost sincere way I can put it.

"How about, let's get some take out and get back home and call it a day?" Red says as he takes my hand into his own.

"Mhmm, I am getting hungry." I laughed and we head off into the car and put our plan on track.

Soon, I'll have Red's name, in mine. And we'll be together, even if we're apart. Our marriage is a new chapter in our life that we will spend the rest of our lives exploring. And I cannot wait for the experience that will bring us.


	2. No, He’s Mine!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red has come out to his friends. This was good news to two of his closest friends, but only one shall prevail. Who would Red choose to be his future partner?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back with another episode! School has returned and with more work than ever. Hope you like this.

"What's this about that's so important?" Green questioned because it was uncommon to have this many people at his home.

"Well, I realized somethin' just recently and since we all have nothing to do today, I might as well tell everyone now," Red explains himself as he sat on the low table where he would face everyone on the couch. "Where's Yellow and Crystal by the way?"

"She went to the restroom. And as for Crys, don't gotta clue. Just start and we'll tell them after." Gold suggests as he wraps his hands around his heat to get a bit comfy.

"Right. I guess I'll start." Red took a breather and then begun. "So, for a while, I began experimenting on my sexuality. And after trying things out, I finally came to the conclusion that...I'm not straight. I'm into guys."

"Ha, gayyy!" Blue pokes fun of Red as he just came out to them which ultimately makes Gold chuckle.

"So you finally decided on whatcha like." Gold gets up from the couch to walk over to where is sitting and swings an arm around Red's shoulders "I guess that means you can take a chance with me."

Both Red and Gold laugh in unison. However, Green didn't like the idea of Red being taken by someone other than him. Nor did he like them being too close with each other like right now. He always did have some feelings for Red but chose to restrain them until the right time. And now his chance is here. He won't let Red go with Gold.

"Red, you're single right?" Red ends his laugh and look at Green.

"Well, yeah, I guess," Red responds.

Green smirks and steps in between the other two boys and abruptly sat down, shoving Gold away from Red so that he would.

"Hey!" Gold exclaimed. "What's the big deal!?" However Green ignored him.

"Well, I have no other partner. So I guess we only have each other." he confidently smiles.

Everyone else in the room was shell shocked.

"Wh-What?! Green-"

"Hey!" Gold walks beside and grabs him closer to him. "Sorry to disappoint, but Red would rather have someone who gives him affection."

"You're saying I won't?" Green responds with a cold tone.

"I don't like to disrespect my seniors, but yeah, you won't. You'll probably neglect him and end up breaking his heart. Gold starts to get fired up.

"That's awfully funny coming from someone who would flirt with anyone. You'll just cheat on him. With me, he won't feel like that." Green starts to attack him with untruthful information. Then pulls Red to his body. All of this causes Gold to be vindictive and starts to argue back.

"Oh my gosh..." Blue laughs to herself and enjoys the show.

Yellow comes in after hearing all the yelling going on in the living room. She raised an eyebrow and talks to blue.

"Why are Green and Gold fighting?" she asks.

"Red's gay and now those gay boys are fighting to be Red's future husband." She exaggerated.

"You wanna fight then?! Come on!" Gold brings out his blizzard cue and starts to hit him with it.

"Literally."

Yellow yelps as soon as Green punches and rushes in to stop Green, and Red does the same with Gold.

"Guys. Guys! Stop fighting!" Red says with worry.

They managed to settle down the guys and they sat in the opposite direction of each other.

"Ouch, look at that bruise," Red says as he holds Gold's face to examine the injury.

"It's nothing." Gold tried to play it off to seem strong. However, when he touches it, Gold winces.

"Green does work out. It must've hurt. Maybe if I kiss it better, it'll heal."Gold's face flushed as soon as Red's lips press on his cheek. "Better?"

With a mumble, he responds with, "Yeah..." Red giggles.

Yellow sat down with Green as she tends to him.

"Why don't you guys hear what I have to say before fighting. But don't actually fight please." Red pleads with them and gaining their attention.

"Hmph. Fine." Green reluctantly.

"Good. You guys, there's no need to fight over me because I already have someone in mind. Let me explain to you two. Gold, you're one of my closest friends. Extroverted, kinda, fun, and always ready to help out a friend. And I loved that about you." Gold smirked as Red made that love comment he revived. "Though we live far apart and I don't know how it's gonna work out..." it left a distinct thought in Gold's mind which made him a bit upset. "Green" the crimson eyed male went face to face with the spiked haired male. " I've known you since forever now. I like how strong a trainer you are and it's great having battles with you. We've been through a lot and I don't think nothing could ever erase that. I'm glad we met, you're an amazing friend and that's the problem. Sorry, Green, but I view you as one of my best friends. I couldn't imagine being with someone who I want as my friend."

Green was left speechless and just grunted to himself.

"You really just friend-zoned him, Red," Blue said as she walks over to Green to pat his back.

"I'm sorry, but it's the truth," Red said with a worried smile.

"So who's the one you want, Red?" Yellow, with curiosity, asked him.

"I'll show you!"

Red turned to the opposite side from where he was facing and knelt down. He grabbed the younger name's face and forced him to face his. Gold was stunned as he saw Red bring his face onto his. He then felt those soft lips of his again. Seconds passed and Red broke the kiss.

"Gold, you've helped me gain the confidence I needed when I started to question my sexuality. When I asked if I could try a few things with you, you were alright with it. And ever since then, I've been thinking about you." Red smiled.

"Ahh, it was nothing. I was trying to help you out." His face flushes, "Plus, I know what it's like to question your sexuality. I wanted to help you cause there wasn't anyone I could experiment with when I was going through it. " He tries to dismiss his actions from back then.

"I'm thankful for it. So, will you go out with me?" Red finally asks the question he was dying to tell Gold.

The golden-eyed male was embarrassed since he saw Blue smirking in the back and Yellow smiling, but didn't want to reject him. "S-sure. Just, why in front of everyone..."

"eh?" Red turned around and saw the two women gazing at the boys having a touching moment. "Ah! I forgot you were all here!" Red starts to blush from all the embarrassing things he has said that we're meant to be private.

"How did you forget?!" Gold exclaims.

"Hehe, I dont know? This was meant to be private." Red explains.

"Then head onto your room and start some private action found!" Blue could be heard blurting out nonsense from behind them.

Both the boys could be seen as red as a tomato when they knew what Blue was referring to.

"Ugh, knowing Gold, they probably will." Green spews out, out if saltiness.

"Hey, Green." Red grabs the attention of his rival, "I didn't choose you, but that doesn't mean you can be a jerk to Gold. Just, try to accept what happened. Don't be mad." thus makes Green sigh and turns around to exit his home.

"Well, I'm gonna go check upon him. If there isn't anything else, I'll be going." Blue states.

"Umm, no, that was pretty much it," Red confirms, and Blue nods her head to track down Green.

"I guess I'll take my leave too as well. It was nice hearing about your new-found relationship. I'll come back later with Chu Chu, she misses Pichu." Yellow adds and once Red and Gold acknowledge, she walks out.

Now, it was only Gold and Red. The two were with before taking a seat on the couch and having out Pika and Pibu out. They discussed what the wanted to do. For now, hanging out will do.

A couple of minutes later, Crystal was walking towards Red's home. She was late after Professor Oak had her do lots of paperwork and just barely finished. She entered Red's house and apologize for being late, but as soon as took a glance at where Red was, she covered her face with her hands.

"Oh my gosh, Gold!" Her eyes didn't want to see what she walked into. Gold on top of Red, face to face as he took off his sweater.

Red and Gold immediately stopped what they were doing and tried to convince Crystal that it wasn't what she thought what.

"Uh-huh, I'll be going. Not going to be watching a scene like this. Bye!" Crystal leaves as fast as she could. Gold hid his head onto Red's shoulder as he groaned and Red just laughed.

"I was just trying to take off my jacket..." Gold whimpers.

"Ah-haha! In a make-out session, of course, people are gonna think otherwise." Red laughs and embraces Gold.


End file.
